titlescreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a British science-fiction drama series produced by the BBC from November 23, 1963 to December 6, 1989, and again since March 26, 2005, with a television movie in 1996. It depicts the adventures of a time-travelling humanoid alien known simply as the Doctor, who as of 2011 has been portrayed by eleven different actors. Programme Logos 1963-1967 The original Doctor Who title sequence, designed by Bernard Lodge, used a distorting visual effect known as "howlaround", caused by pointing a TV camera at its own monitor. This effect had been accidentally created by Norman Taylor, at the time a technical operations manager at the BBC. 1967-1969 In March 1967, four months after Patrick Troughton succeeded William Hartnell as the Doctor, the decision was taken to refresh the titles. These retained the "howlaround" effect but also featured the Doctor's face, a practice that would be retained until the show's initial demise in 1989. The series logo was also refreshed, being rendered in Times New Roman font. 1970-1973 January 1970 saw the introduction of colour to the show as well as another new Doctor: Jon Pertwee. Accordingly, Bernard Lodge refreshed the titles again, retaining the "howlaround" effect once more and introducing a specifically-designed series logo. 1973-1980 A completely new title sequence, once again designed by Bernard Lodge, was introduced in December 1973. This made use of a technique known as "slit-scan", first used in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Here, multiple exposures of light refracting in polythene plastic were filmed through different-shaped slits in black card on a rostrum camera, thus creating time-tunnel effects. To go with this sequence was another specifically-designed series logo, in the shape of a diamond. When Tom Baker took over as the Doctor in December 1974, the sequence was revised, with the "slit-scan" technique being further applied to an image of the Doctor's time machine, the TARDIS. 1980-1984 1984-1986 1987-1989 1996 TV movie 2005-2007 2007-2010 2010-2012 2012-present For each episode of the 2012 series, the logo is retextured with a theme based on that particular episode. Dw.png|Asylum of the Daleks DW_Dinosaurs.png|Dinosaurs on a Spaceship DW_Mercy.png|A Town Called Mercy DW_PowerOf3.png|The Power of Three Out of Show Confidential file:DWcon1.jpg|2005-2010 file:DWcon2.png|2010 file:DWcon3.jpg|2011 Merchandise file:446new logo2.jpg|The first time another logo is used for merchandise, 2010-2012 DoctorWho2012.jpg|2012-present The Adventure Games file:DWad1.jpg|Official logo for The Adventure Games, 2010-2011 file:DWad2.jpg|On-screen logo for The Adventure Games, 2010-2011 Other Logos Logo Three/Logo Eight Variants file:DWspec1.jpg|DVD menu, 1999-present file:DWspec2.jpg|40th Anniversary, 2003 file:DWspec3.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine, 1999-2003 file:DWspec4.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine, 2003-2005 Logo Four Variants file:DWspec5.jpg|Missing Adventures, 1994-1997 file:DWspec6.jpg|30th Anniversary, 1993 file:DWspec7.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine, 1979-1980 file:DWspec8.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine, 1980 file:DWspec9.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine, 1991-1999 file:DWspec10.jpg|Alternative Eighth Logo, 1996-present Logo Nine Variants file:DWspec11.jpg|Totally Doctor Who, 2006-2007 Miscellaneous file:DWspec12.jpg|Target Books, 1973-1975 file:DWspec13.png|Pinnacle Books, 1979 file:DWspec14.jpg|Marvel Comics series, 1984-1985 file:DWspec15.JPG|Éditions Garancière, 1987 file:DWspec16.png|Death Comes to Time webcast, 2002 file:DWspec17.jpg|Sci-Fi Channel, 2006-2009 file:DWspec18.jpg|BBC America promo, 2011 Category:Television programs of the United Kingdom Category:Cult Programs Category:BBC Category:1960s Television Programs Category:1970s Television Programs Category:1980s Television Programs Category:1990s Television Programs Category:2000s Television Programs Category:2010s television programs